Examples of known molding systems are (amongst others): (i) the HyPET™ Molding System, (ii) the Quadloc™ Molding System, (iii) the Hylectric™ Molding System, and (iv) the HyMet™ Molding System, all manufactured by Husky Injection Molding Systems Limited (Location: Bolton, Ontario, Canada; www.husky.ca).
Prior art fluid distribution systems and operational drives of a molding system have been applied to both metal and plastic molding systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,176 (Inventor: Wurl et al; Published: Feb. 3, 1998) discloses a drive for a molding machine. A linear drive and a rotary drive driven by one motor, a servo motor, operate to rotate and translate the screw. Again, this drive comprises multiple component parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,494 (Inventor: Wurl et al; Published: Aug. 10, 1999) discloses a hybrid drive for a molding machine. A piston is translatable by a fluid to inject melt and an electric motor and transmission operate to rotate the screw. The electric motor also drives a hydraulic pump. However, this drive comprises multiple component parts, multiple manifolds, and requires a transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,810 (Inventor: Kestle et al; Published: May 30, 2000) discloses a plasticizing unit having a plasticizing screw, an injection piston connected to the screw, a quill connected to the piston, and hydraulic cavity formed by the piston and a quill end face. Hydraulic fluid is transferred to the hydraulic cavity to move the piston and screw away from the quill. The screw and piston are subsequently moved towards the quill to displace hydraulic fluid out of the hydraulic cavity and cause back pressure. The back pressure is counteracted by acting on the back of the quill.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,572 (Inventor: Schad; Published: Nov. 12, 2002) discloses a drive with a single electric motor operates the screw and a hydraulic motor. Again, this drive comprises multiple component parts and associated manifolds.
United States Patent Application No. 2004/0213871 (Inventor: Wohlrab et al; Published: Oct. 28, 2004) discloses a hybrid drive for a molding machine. A piston is translatable by a fluid to inject melt and an electric motor is coupled to the screw for rotation of the screw. However, this drive also comprises multiple component parts and multiple manifolds.
United States Patent Application No. 2005/0048162 (Inventor: Teng et al; Published: Mar. 3, 2005) discloses a hybrid drive is illustrated with a hollow shaft electric motor and an external piston cylinder arrangement attached to the back end of the motor. Again this drive comprises multiple component parts and associated manifolds.
European Patent Number 1,604,755 (Inventor: Martini et al; Published: Dec. 14, 2005) discloses an injection assembly with pressure booster for pressure die-casting machines, which includes a main injection piston that is actuated by a pressurized liquid that is allowed to flow by a check valve, and a booster piston, which is arranged so that it can slide axially with respect to the main piston, wherein the multiplier piston is separated from the check valve and is arranged downstream thereof along the advancement direction of the main injection piston.
The prior art systems and drives as disclosed above appear to include separate and multiple components. For example, multiple fluid distribution manifolds, separate drives, and transmissions. They require multiple hoses, clamps, and suffer from losses. They are neither compact nor integrated with a block acting as a manifold. The hydraulic actuators tend to comprise multiple component parts held together by tie rods. Standard cone valves tend to have poor control and provide less acceleration because fluid tends to leak past the cone valve upon actuation of the valve.
Extracts from the Husky G-Line brochure (published: 1999) discloses a piston type accumulator (i) mounted directly on top of an injection unit and (ii) connected to an injection hydraulic manifold that is mounted on the injection piston cylinder end cap.
Extracts from the Husky Thixomolding brochure (published: 2003) discloses mounting of two piston type accumulators directly on top of an injection unit and connected to an injection piston cylinder end cap.